Every Day is Christmas
by Total Percabeth
Summary: Playing a sweet Christmas song, Jamie makes Mason dance with him at 2 am.


"C'mere," Jamie said as he grabbed Mason's hand, pulling him up off the bed. Mason had this adorable look of confusion on his face, which made sense, as it was nearly 2 in the morning and he was under the impression that they were going straight to bed.

After putting the girls to bed, Jamie and Mason had chosen to watch another fluffy Christmas movie and then to cuddle afterwards, but there was something Jaime was wanting to do before they climbed in bed for the night.

While Mason had immediately gone to the bed, pulling the blankets down so they could climb under, Jamie turned on little string lights that he had gotten the other day at the store for this. This was the perfect night for this, it was snowing lightly and the mood was set from the movies, hot chocolate and cuddling from earlier on the couch.

Picking up his phone and headphones, he led his boyfriend into the middle of the room so that they were standing toe to toe in their Christmas pyjamas. Putting one earbud in his ear and handed the other to Mason, he scrolled through his music app until he found the one he wanted and pressed play, slipping the phone into the pockets of his track pants.

As the first few notes of the songs began playing, male acapella voices, he looked up to see Mason looking up at him with a fond smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

" _We_ are dancing." Jamie grabbed Mason's hands, putting them around his waist and wrapping his own around the other's shoulders.

"This is so sweet," Mason said. "I love it."

Jamie was the first to start swaying as the lyrics came in and Mason quickly joined in, albeit awkwardly as they adjusted to the tempo and feel of the music.

 _January always brought me down_

"What-?"

"Shh, just listen."

"Okay.

 _All the magic of December  
Is like a circus leaving town  
And all I wanna do is to follow it around  
'Cause everybody wishes it was Christmas all year 'round_

 _To wake up every morning  
With a present in my bed  
That's how I've been feeling  
Since the moment we first met_

 _And I don't need the snow to fall_

"But it is snowing," Mason whispered.

 _And I don't need the lights to shine_

"But they are shining."

"Mason!" Jamie scolded in a whisper.

 _And I don't need the mistletoe_

"Sorry."

 _'Cause I'll still kiss you all the time_

 _We don't have to take a sleigh ride  
For our hearts to race inside  
And I still get just as excited  
When we go to sleep at night  
Every day is Christmas as long as  
Every day you are mine_

Mason's head leaned against his shoulder as a thumb from one of his hands around Jamie's waist slowly started stroking his back. Jamie shivered at the light touch tickling his skin, a thin strip exposed below his shirt and above where his pants were slung low on his hips.

 _Spring is coming but the air is chilled  
It reminds me of the winter fires we would always build  
Hiding from the cold is always warmer in your arms  
Whenever you are kissing me, it's Christmas in my heart_

Joining in for the next chorus, Jamie started singing. He was normally a decent singer, but his voice was a bit rough and scratchy as he tried to sing at a whisper like volume.

 _I don't need the snow to fall  
And I don't need the lights to shine  
And I don't need a mistletoe  
'Cause I'll still kiss you all the time_

Jamie was forced to stop singing when Mason cupped a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss him lightly.

 _We don't have to take a sleigh ride  
For our hearts to race inside  
And I still get just as excited  
When we go to sleep at night  
Every day is Christmas as long as  
Every day you are mine_

The sweet kiss got more passionate as Jamie brought up a hand to run his fingers through the curls at the back of his boyfriend's head.

 _Are we dreaming?  
(Dreaming, dreaming)  
I believe it  
(I believe it)_

 _Now January doesn't bring me down  
'Cause the magic of December is always here  
When you're around_

Pulling back to breathe, Jamie closed his eyes as he touched his forehead against Mason's, letting it rest there as he felt Mason's breath on his face.

 _We don't need the snow to fall  
We don't need the lights to shine  
We don't need a mistletoe  
'Cause we'll be kissing all the time_

 _We don't have to take a sleigh ride  
For our hearts to race inside  
We still get just as excited  
When we go to sleep at night  
Every day is Christmas as long as  
Every day you are mine_

The last notes ending sweetly and the silence after the song ended left Jamie feeling breathless. He felt like the world was paused and he was waiting on the edge of his seat to see what was going to happen. The quiet held on for a second longer before Jamie felt like he was allowed to breathe again.

Jamie slowly let his eyes flutter open but froze when he saw light tear tracks on Mason's cheeks.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" Jamie started to panic. He hadn't meant to make him cry.

Mason's eyes flew open. "No! I mean, no. No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just." He wiped at his eyes. "This is so sweet. I love it. I love you. I love you so much." He cupped Jamie's face, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Oh, good. You scared me. I just wanted to do something romantic."

"It was romantic, you sap."

"Me? I'm not the sap! You're the one who cried-" Mason cut him off with another kiss.

"You are too adorable. Thank you."


End file.
